The present disclosure relates to communication devices capable of transmitting mail data and computer-readable non-transitory recording media with a communication control program recorded thereon and particularly relates to a technique for changing the order of a list of destination addresses which will be displayed on the receiving side receiving the mail data.
In communication devices, such as a mail client, capable of generating mail data, a mail data generation screen containing a destination address entry field and a mail text entry field is presented to a user and mail data is generated based on information entered into the above fields on the mail data generation screen by the user. The mail data contains not only a mail text but also destination address list information showing an ordered list of destination addresses (mail addresses) to which the mail data is to be sent. In a receiving-side device having received the mail data, the list of mail addresses to which the mail data has been sent based on the destination address list information is displayed, together with the mail text, on a display.
In the general communication devices, destination address list information is generated which indicates a list of mail addresses arranged in the order in which the mail addresses have been entered in the destination address entry field. Therefore, the display of the receiving-side device also displays the list of mail addresses in the order in which the mail addresses have been entered in the destination address entry field. Unlike this, there is known a communication device A that can change the display order of a list of mail addresses to be displayed on a display of a receiving-side device, based on information on posts and so on attached to the mail addresses. In this communication device A, mail addresses accompanied by information on higher-ranking posts are changed to higher positions in the display order, whereas mail addresses accompanied by information on lower-ranking posts are changed to lower positions in the display order. Thus, the display order of the list of mail addresses displayed on the display of the receiving-side device can be aligned with the descending order of posts.